Just You DEEPWINK
by BundanyaBae
Summary: Cinta dan obsesi Aku hanya menginginkanmu, tidak peduli jika ini salah atau tidak, tidak peduli jika kau mau atau tidak, dan aku tidak akan peduli apapun itu meski aku harus harus menjadi monster skalipun. - Di Publish Ulang setelah hilang karna oknum tak bertanggung jawab, cerita tak berubah untung simpan salinannya ngeheheheh silahkan di baca WINKDEEP IN YOUR AREA
1. Prolog

**Chapter 1**

 **Just You**

 **Bae Jinyoung**

 **Park Jihoon**

 **DeepWink**

 **and another..**

cerita ini mengandung unsur dewasa, gay, sex, kekerasan dan bukan arena bermain anak kecil, mohon bijaklah.

.

.

.

.

BundanyaBae

.

.

present

.

.

..

 **Happy Reading**

Lelaki manis itu sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu seorang diri, menatap keluar jendela terbuka yang membuat gorden putih tipis di sekeliling jendela itu bergerak pelan di terpa angin.

Tak ada pergerakan darinya, matanya hanya menatap tanpa tujuan ke arah depan, kosong dan hanpa.

Bibirnya sedikit pucat, parasnya pun begitu, rambut coklat eboninya yang dulu terlihat berkilauan sekarang meredup, dan layu.

Pupil matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat terlihat kosong. Lehernya di lilit sebuah perban dengan bercak kecoklatan betadine yang sedikit menodai kain putih itu.

Seseorang memandang lelaki bersurai coklat itu dari belakang dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan, perasaan bersalah dan penuh cinta. Suara langkah kaki terdengar pelan, namun lelaki bersurai coklat itu bergeming di tempatnya.

Sebuah tangan putih memeluk kepalanya dari belakang, membuat rambut eboninya harus bergesekan dengan kemeja putih seseorang yang tengah memeluknya erat.

Dia masih bergeming dan terbisu, bahkan hingga namanya di serukan oleh orang yang tengah memeluknya pun dia masih tetap terdiam.

"Jihoon Hyung." manik hitam lelaki manis itu bergetar pelan saat mendengar suara orang itu. Suara yang begitu di bencinya hingga ke sel tubuhnya yang terkecil.

"Pergi."

Orang itu tak mengidahkan ucapan dinginnya, dia masih terus mendekap kepalanya dan menyadarkannya di dadanya yang bidang, membuatnya mampu mendengar suara detakan jantung yang begitu cepat di sana.

"Maafkan aku hyung." suara husky itu kembali menyapa gendang telinga Jihoon.

"Pergi kau brengsek! Tidak puaskah kau menghancurkanku hingga ke bagian terdalam? Apa yang kau inginkan lagi dariku Tuan Bae Jinyoung? Kau telah mengambil segalanya dariku." kata-kata itu meluncur dengan cepat dari bibir pucat Jihoon, pandangannya mulai mengabur dengan menumpuknya air mata di sana, siap jatuh bebas jika saja Jihoon mengedipkan matanya sekali saja.

"Hyung aku mencintaimu."

"Kau gila, kau sungguh gila. Pergi dariku brengsek! Jangan kau lagi, kumohon pergilah!!"

Rasa panik mulai menyelimuti Jihoon, bayang-bayang kejadian masalalu mulai terputar kembali di ingatannya, semuanya layaknya kaset film dan Jihoon di paksa untuk menonton, tangannya mengepal erat. Andai saja kedua tangannya tidak terikan, dia sudah pasti akan mendorong lelaki brengsek di belakangnya ini.

"Beri aku kesempatan hyung."

Jihoon langsung memberontak dari kursi, tubuhnya bergerak liar berusaha melepaskan diri.

"DIAM!! PERGI DARI SINI JANGAN MENYENTUHKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MENGINGAT SEGALANYA BRENGSEK KAU-"

Tubuh Jihoon lemas seketika di atas kursi saat Jinyoung menyuntikkan sebuah obat penenang dengan dosis tinggi padanya, dengan cepat Jinyoung melepas ikatan tangan Jihoon pada pegangan kursi kayu tersebut, dapat di lihat warna kemerahan di sana karena Jihoon yang selalu memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya, lalu menggendong tubuh lemah Jihoon ke atas kasur King size yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Jinyoung kembali mengikat tangan Jihoon pada sisi ranjang, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi semua ini demi kebaikan Jihoon sendiri.

Setelah merapikan selimut Jihoon, lelaki berwajah datar itu memandang wajah terlelap Jihoon dengan penuh penyesalan, entah apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Jihoon mau memaafkannya, memaafkan dirinya dengan segala kelakuan bejatnya. Matanya saat itu telah di butakan oleh Cinta, nafsu, dan kemarahan, yang berakibat gangguan Psikis orang yang yang begitu di cintainya itu.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari belah bibir Jinyoung, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk memiliki makhluk cantik di hadapannya ini. Apapun meski dia harus menjadi monster sekalipun, selama Jihoon ada di sampingnya dia tidak peduli apapun, sebenci apapun Jihoon pada dirinya dia tidak peduli, asal lelaki manisnya itu selalu berada di kukungannya di dalam istananya.

Katakan Jinyoung adalah orang gila.

Dan dengan senang hati dia akan mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan itu, karena memang dia gila.

TBC or END?

Ini Ff pertama Bunda di Ffn, udah pernah di post di wp tapi sengaja di unpublish dan pindah ke sini dengan nekat, maaf banget kalau jelek ataupun aneh.

salam sayang

09/07/18


	2. Firts Love

Just You

Bae Jinyoung

Park Jihoon

DeepWink

and another..

cerita ini mengandung unsur dewasa, gay, sex, kekerasan dan bukan arena bermain anak kecil, mohon bijaklah.

 **STOP PLAGIAT!**

BundanyaBae

present

 **Happy Reading**

 _Cerita ini berisikan Flashback sebelum kejadian di chapter satu jadi ini adalah kilas baliknya di mulai saat Jinyoung dan Jihoon masih beranjak remaja_.

 **January 2012**

Seorang anak lelaki bersurai hitam tengah duduk di kursi taman sore itu, padahal hari hampir gelap, anak lelaki berusia sekitar dua belas tahun yang masih mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya itu termenung seorang diri. Dia takut untuk pulang, Ayahnya pasti akan memarahinya jika tau nilainya di sekolah buruk lagi. Dia tidak ingin di pukuli atau di omeli seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Hei." anak lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya ketika suara cempreng terdengar. Dia mengernyit bingung melihat seorang anak lelaki yang terlihat seusia dengannya berdiri di hadapannya dengan baju hangat tebal yah karena memang masih akhir musim dingin.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya anak berbaju tebal itu namun tak mendapat balasan apapun.

"Kau akan sakit jika memakai baju itu saja, apa kau tak bawa jaket atau semacamnya?" lagi suara cempreng itu terdengar di telinganya, namun dia masih enggan menjawab atau lebih tepatnya bingung untuk menjawab.

Dia tak punya teman sebayanya, dia di jauhi karena status keluarganya orang enggan berteman dengan tulus padanya semua hanya penjilat agar populer. Makanya saat seorang anak asing mendatanginya dan bebicara dengannya dia tentu saja bingung dan heran.

"Kau ini bisu yah? Yasudah aku mau pulang di sini dingin sekali, kau bisa pakai ini pulanglah." anak lelaki itu memakaikan jaket yang tadi dia pakai padanya lalu pergi tak menoleh lagi.

Entah mengapa mendapat perlakuan demikian membuatnya tersenyum samar, dia melihat jaket tebal bewarna biru muda itu dan terdapat sebuah nama di bordir di bagian kerah lehernya.

'Park Jihoon'

Setelah pertemuan itu, anak lelaki bernama lengkap Bae Jinyoung itu sering mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman hanya sekedar untuk melihat lelaki manis bernama Jihoon.

Sayangnya yang dia lakukan tak membuahkan hasil, orang yang ingin dia temui tak lagi lewat di dekat taman itu padahal dia sudah menunggu sejak pulang sekolah hingga malam menjelang.

Ini sudah minggu ke dua Jinyoung melakukan hal itu, akhirnya anak lelaki yang beranjak remaja itu memilih pulang.

Sesampainya dia di Mansion keluarga Bae dia di sambut oleh beberapa maid yang sedang bertugas, dia hanya berlalu begitu saja mengacuhkan sapaan para maid untuknya, itu sudah biasa.

Kepala pelayan langsung membungkuk hormat saat Jinyoung melewatinya, namun baru berapa langkah Jinyoung mundur dan berdiri di hadapan kepala pelayan mansionnya.

"Dia belum pulang?" tanya Jinyoung dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar kekanakan.

"Tuan besar ada di ruang Timur, anda telah di tunggu sejak tadi."

Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut Jinyoung, "pasti karena nilaiku lagi."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Jinyoung lalu menuju kamarnya yang berada di sisi barat lantai dua mansion, lalu menuju ruang timur yang merupakan ruangan kerja Ayahnya.

Setelah mengetuk pintu kayu jati hitam itu beberapa kali, Jinyoung langsung masuk kedalam ruangan. Di hadapannya Ayahnya tengah sibuk dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya, yang merupakan berkas mengenai nilai dan segala kegiatannya di sekolah.

"Berdiri di tempatmu." dengan suara diktator Jinyoung menuruti perintah Ayahnya dan berdiri di tempat biasa dia berada, yaitu di tengah ruangan.

"Untuk apa kau mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler futsal dan musik di sekolahmu?" suara Tn. Bae terdengar datar dan tak bersahabat.

"Aku hanya ingin ikut Ayah, aku menyukainya." ujar Jinyoung jujur, sebenarnya dia tau Ayahnya takkan mengijinkan namun apa salahnya mencoba.

"Berhenti mengikutinya." titah Ayahnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Tapi-"

"50 untuk ini."

Jinyoung meruntuk dalam hati, seharusnya dia tidak membantah.

"Baik." Jinyoung hanya menunduk dalam.

Tn. Bae mengambil sebuah rotan cukup panjang lalu mendekati putranya itu.

"Angkat celanamu."

Jinyoung menurut, dia lalu mengangkat celana training yang dia pakai hingga betisnya terlihat.

CTAAK

CTAAK

CTAAK

"Akhhh!!"

Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan rotan itu menyentuh kulit betisnya hingga memerah.

Tn. Bae terus melayangkan pukulan, suara hentakan rotan dan kulit Jinyoung menggema di ruangan itu.

Jinyoung hanya menahan rasa sakitnya tanpa bisa melawan, di keluarganya dia di didik untuk tidak membangkang.

Setelah 50 kali cambukan selesai, kaki Jinyoung bergetar pelan, betisnya memerah dan bengkak, darah segar keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari bekas cambukan rotan.

"Sudah berapakali Ayah bilang tak ada bantahan, berapa kali Ayah harus menghukummu Bae Jinyoung?" suara Tn. Bae terdengar tak senang, Jinyoung lagi-lagi hanya menunduk dalam enggan menatap Ayahnya.

"Maaf Ayah."

"Memasuki kegiatan itu tidak berguna, lebih baik kau gunakan untuk belajar. Kenapa kau mewarisi kebodohan ibumu hah! Andai saja kau sepintar Irene aku tak perlu khawatir atau andai saja Irene masih hidup aku tak butuh anak seperti mu."

Hinaan lagi-lagi dia dapatkan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, dia sudah kenyang dengan segala hinaan Ayahnya.

"Maaf ayah."

Tn. Bae mendudukan kembali dirinya pada kursi kebesarannya.

"Kembali kekamarmu dan belajarlah, aku tidak mau ulanganmu hanya mendapat 80. Kau harus menjadi yang terbaik! Kau membawa nama keluarga dalam namamu."

Tanpa banyak kata Jinyoung berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja ayahnya dengan pelan, bibirnya mengeluarkan ringisan setiap kali celana training yang dia pakai bergesekan dengan betisnya.

Bukannya mengikuti perkataan Ayahnya, Jinyoung saat ini tengah berada di taman.

Malam juga semakin larut dan perutnya lapar, pulang sekolah tadi dia langsung menunggu di sini untuk bertemu Jihoon namun tak mendapat hasil, dan saat dia pulang dia langsung di hukum dan setelah itu berakhir di Taman lagi seorang diri.

Angin malam menyapu pipinya lembut, air mata mengalir pelan dari pelupuk matanya, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, namun air mata tak berhenti keluar dari kedua matanya. Terlihat menyeramkan tapi begitulah cara dia untuk menangis.

Kira-kira siapa yang tidak menangis saat di hukum cambuk 50 kali dengan rotan? Dia hanya anak lelaki biasa yang tentunya akan menangis mendapat hukuman demikian, meski sudah terbiasa tetap saja rasanya sakit. Namun sekali lagi, karakternya di bangun sejak kecil dengan keras, Ayahnya hanya akan semakin murka mendengar suara tangisnya saat di hukum, Ayahnya hanya akan semakin kesal jika dia memohon ampun, jadi Ayahnya akan senang ketika dia hanya diam dan menerima sesuai apa yang telah dia perbuat. Jadi jangan salahkan jika sekarang dia tidak tau bagaiaman ekspresi untuk menangis.

Ayahnya begitu mencintai kesempurnaan, semua harus sesuai standar Ayahnya, bahkan membuat ibunya muak dan memilih meninggalkan mereka di saat usia Jinyoung menginjak 5 tahun dan kakak perempuan nya buang lebih tua 7 tahun darinya telah meninggal dunia karena sakit, padahal dia adalah anak kebanggaan Ayahnya karena Bae Irene begitu sempurna sesuai keinginan Ayahnya, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang selalu selangkah di belakang kakaknya itu.

Karena terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Jinyoung tak menyadari sesorang sedang duduk di sebelahnya dan menatapnya khawatir.

Sebuah tangan terulur menghapus air matanya membuatnya terkesiap dan menoleh dengan cepat, matanya membulat lebar saat mengetahui pemilik tangan adalah orang dia cari-cari selama dua minggu belakangan ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis dengan wajah seperti itu?" suaranya bagaikan irama merdu di telinga Jinyoung begitu menengkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan menangis seorang diri di sini?" tanya Jihoon lagi, namun Jinyoung terlalu asik menatap wajah Jihoon yang berada dekat dengannya, dia mengagumi sosok Jihoon.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisu?"

Tangan kecil Jihoon menyentuh permukaan pipinya guna menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.

"Pipi mu dingin sekali, berapa lama kau di sini?"

Jinyoung masih terdiam, lelaki berusia dua belas itu hanya bingung ingin menjawab bagaimana, karena dia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Dia hanya menatap Jihoon bahkan dia tak merasakan sakit di betisnya lagi.

"Astaga jika kau benar-benar bisu setidaknya mengangguklah atau respon apapun agar aku tak khawatir."

Jihoon mulia kesal karena merasa di abaikan.

"Yak aku berbicara padamu apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bae Jinyoung." suara Jinyoung akhirnya keluar juga, bibirnya terbuka hanya untuk menyeruakan namanya.

"Ha?" Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya bingung membuat sudut bibir Jinyoung berkedut membentuk senyum tipis karena Jihoon terlihat imut sekarang.

"Namaku Bae Jinyoung."

Sejak saat itu Jinyoung dan Jihoon berteman dekat, Jinyoung tau Jihoon lebih tua setahun darinya dan sekolah di tempat yang berbeda dengannya.

Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan, Jinyoung tau segala hal tentang Jihoon, kesukaan, hobby, kebiasaan dan lainnya, namun Jihoon tak mengetahui apapun mengenai Jinyoung, yang dia tau Jinyoung adalah anak baik, Jinyoung selalu menolak untuk membawa Jihoon kerumahnya, padahal dia sering kerumah Jihoon bahkan mengenal dengan baik orang tua Jihoon.

Pertemanan itu begitu erat hingga masuk ke Senior high school usia Jinyoung sekarang sudah 15 tahun, Jinyoung belajar keras agar bisa satu sekolah dengan Jihoon.

Di mata Jinyoung, Jihoon adalah sosok malaikat untuknya, hanya Jihoon yang pernah mendengar suara tangisnya, hanya Jihoon tempat dia bersandar saat Ayahnya menyiksanya, hanya Jihoon yang mampu mengundang senyum di bibirnya, hanya Jihoon yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya, dan hanya Jihoon yang membangunkan sisi Monster dalam dirinya.

Jinyoung tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui kekagumannya pada Jihoon hanya sebatas itu, dia tau betul bahwa dia membutuhkan Jihoon di sisinya, dia sangat tau bahwa dia begitu bergantung pada sosok Jihoon, begitu menyukai dan memuja pemilik julukan Winky boy itu.

Jinyoung menyadari semuanya dengan cepat, 3 tahun mereka bersama dan dia yakin 1000% bahwa dia mencintai sosok hyung cantiknya itu.

Betapa dia begitu senang hanya dengan melihat senyum manis Jihoon di pagi hari, bagaimana dia bisa sedih hanya dengan Jihoon yang mengabaikannya, dan bagaimana dia merasakan tubuhnya bergejolak dan bagian bawah tubuhnya mengeras saat melihat Jihoon bereng tanpa mengenakan baju, memamerkan tubuh putih mulus sedikit berisi miliknya. Shit!! Jinyoung bahkan harus mengalami mimpi basahnya dengan Jihoon, benar-benar memalukan.

Jinyoung terkekeh pelan, dia lalu masuk ke dalam mansionnya. Sekarang dia pemilik resmi mansion besar ini.

Jangan tanya di mana Ayahnya, karena jawabannya adalah di dalam perut Juju singa peliharaannya.

Tbc

mohon maaf jika ada typo atau kata yang tidak di mengerti, mohon dukungannya guys.

salam sayang Bundanya Bae


End file.
